


Papa and his Baby Boy

by MeganLouise



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A little angst, Burr being a dick like usual, Caregiver/little, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Fluff, Little!Alexander, M/M, Papa!Thomas, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: An anon on Tumblr requested this "Could you write a drabble with Little!Alex and Papa!Jefferson just something really cute?" So that is what I did and this is the result.





	Papa and his Baby Boy

Thomas knew something was wrong with Alex and something had happened at work as soon as Alex walked through the door. He could see the sad look in his eyes and could tell that he was about to enter his little space because of it. He had been Alex’s papa and also boyfriend for a couple of years now and he enjoyed looking after him, just as much as Alex enjoyed being looked after by Thomas. **  
**

“Alex….” He runs up to him, taking him in his arms and holding him tight, “It’s okay you can let go and if you want, you can tell Papa what’s wrong”

Alex starts crying loudly and holds on to Thomas really tight, hiding his face into his chest and sniffles loudly which breaks Thomas as he hates to see him like this, both in and out of his little space.

After, about ten minutes of Thomas bouncing and rocking Alex in his arms, he manages to calm Alex down to quiet sniffles. He sits down on the couch and puts Alex in his lap before grabbing Alex’s paci and stuffie which Alex quickly takes and starts sucking on the paci slowly, holding on to his stuffie tight.

“Shush it’s okay, baby boy. Papa is here and will always be here. Can you tell Papa now what has happened?” He whispers, running his fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex sniffles loudly, taking his paci out and looking up at his papa. “Burr Burr…he mean to me, Papa. Said am a freak.” He puts his paci back in and rests his head on Thomas’ shoulder.

Thomas’ eyes widen, taking a deep breath to stay calm and making a mental note to kick Burr’s ass when he goes back into work tomorrow, “Well Burr is a big stinky butt.” He chuckles when he hears Alex giggle around his paci at that, “And don’t worry Papa is back in work tomorrow so he will talk to Burr Burr for you, my handsome and amazing baby boy.”

Alex giggles some more, blushing and taking his paci out to give Thomas a massive wet kiss on the lips. “Fank you, Papa. Can can we pway now?”

Thomas smiles happily, nodding his head and they both spend the rest of the day watching cartoons and playing with Alex’s toys. While watching Alex, he knows he wouldn’t change him for the world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Burr Learns A Needed Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903131) by [AvengeTheYoungbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods)




End file.
